Second Chances
by likeaskyscraper
Summary: Phil Brooks had disappointed many people in his life, but none of them were as important to him as the one person he had disappointed the most. Now that he has a chance to fix it all, will he be able to win her back? CM Punk/OC
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Prologue**

Phil took a deep breath as he walked through the door to his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, Vanessa. After a long night of working out and preparing for Wrestlemania he was glad to be home. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and forget about all the stress that came along with his match. To say he was ready for his vacation after Wrestlemania was far from the truth. He was more than ready to spend his days doing what he wanted to do, instead of the constant running around and interviews. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but doing it for more than a year strait took it's toll on his body. His hip and elbow still bothered him more than they should.

"Vanessa, I'm home." He said as he dropped his bag by the door. He heard nothing but silence. It was like she wasn't even there. He took a quick glance around the room before heading up the stairs to see if she was already asleep or in the shower. "Nes, babe you here?" He asked with no returned answer. His heart began to race as he took out his phone and dialed her twin sister's number.

"Hello?" Valerie said after three or four rings.

"Val, have you seen Vanessa?" He asked.

"Yea, actually I have. She's over here." She replied.

"Ok, good. I was worried something had happened." He said. "Do you know when she'll be home?"

"I don't know. She doesn't want to see you right now." She said.

"Why?" He asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"Just think about it, I'm sure it'll come to you." She replied before hanging up the phone.

He closed his eyes as he hung up his end of the phone. He honestly had no idea why Vanessa wouldn't want to see him. There was nothing important about today. Nothing that he knew of anyways. She knew how important training for Wrestlemania was and that it would take up most of his time. It was the biggest show of the year, and you were lucky if you got a promo, let alone a match. Plus the fact his was facing the Undertaker again this year. It was a pretty big match that required more than the usual training.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked himself as he sat down on the bed. "Think about it damn it."

He noticed that a few of her things and her clothes were here. That meant, that she'd be coming back to get them. Maybe by then he'd know what he had done to piss her off so badly. He slowly stood up and made his way back down the stairs to the kitchen. Maybe if he cooked something it would get his mind off it. Probably not though. Vanessa loved to cook, but she loved it even more when he did it. According to her his food tasted better. He opened the refrigerator and took a look around. Nothing looked good to him. Probably because his mind was still busy trying to come up with a reason for Vanessa to hate him. He looked up at the calendar and noticed that her birthday was coming up. Hopefully she'd be over whatever she was mad about by then. He had a big day planed for the two of them. His train of thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Vanessa?" He asked as she appeared through the darkness.

"I'm just here to get my stuff." She softly replied as she ran her fingers though her light brown hair.

"I was hoping we could talk about whatever's made you so mad." He said.

"You honestly have no idea do you?" She asked.

"No, I honestly don't. I've racked my brain over a million times and I can't figure it out." He said.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked.

"It's Wednesday." He replied.

"What's the date?" She asked.

"It's March 20th." He replied as he glanced at his phone. His eyes grew wide as soon he realized what he had done. He had become so busy that he had lost track of what day it was and missed one of the most important days in her life. "It's your birthday."

"Yea, quite possibly the worst birthday I've ever had too." She said.

Even thought she was 29-years-old, she still loved her birthday as much as a little kid did because she never really got to experience that kind of thing when she was younger. Vanessa may had been a Levesque but that didn't mean that her birthday's were always perfect. She had spent most of them on the road with her father, after her mother walked out on them. It wasn't until her 19th birthday when life changed. That's when she and Valerie decided that they wanted to be like their father and join the WWE.

"I'm sorry." He said as she started to put a few of her things into her suitcase.

"I'm sorry too." She replied.

"Then why are you still packing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry because I can't do this anymore." She said as she zipped the bag. "It's not worth it anymore. I deserve better."

"Vanessa, I know I fucked up, but don't leave because of that." He said.

"You don't get it. This isn't the only time you've fucked up lately. All you care about is your damn match. You can't even take a day off for me. I've maybe seen you 5 or 6 times this month alone, and for what a few hours a time." She said. "And don't give me that crap that it's important, because I know that. I have a match too and I even found time to take a day off."

"Diva's matches aren't as important as matches with The Undertaker. No one's going to remember it if you win." He said.

"Thanks, I'm happy you're so supportive of me and my carrier." She said, pushing past him and making her way down the stairs.

"Vanessa..." He said taking a deep breath. "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"No, I get it. The only thing I don't get is why I stayed with you. You're nothing but a disappointment." She said. "And now I'm done."

He said nothing as she walked out the door. Her words stung, because they were true. He had disappointed her a lot lately and hadn't even realized it. Now she was gone, and he only had himself to blame.

_A/N: I'm back! :) I've been having issues with my computer and haven't been able to post anything. Hopefully everything is fixed now and I can write and post as much as I want. I hope you enjoy this story._


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter One**

Phil took a deep breath as he made his way down the stairs to his kitchen. The apartment had become quite lonely now that Vanessa was no longer there. She had been gone for 7 months and he still wasn't used to the silence. He sat his phone down on the marble counter top as he opened the refrigerator and took a look around. He hadn't been home to go grocery shopping so there was really nothing to chose from. He closed the door as his phone started to vibrate against the marble. He didn't make an effort to glance at it, because honestly he didn't want to talk to anyone. He sat down on one of the bar stools and closed his eyes as he waited for the vibration to stop. He only had a few moments of silence before it started up again. Whoever it was, was pretty persistent on trying to get him to answer his phone. This repeated over and over several times before he got tired of it.

"What the hell do you want? It's my God damn day off, I want to be alone." He said when he finally picked up the phone.

"If you keep talking to your boss like that you'll be having a lot more days off." The familiar voice said. "Now on to more important things."

He took a deep breath a rolled his eyes. '_Ugh_ _Paul Levesque.'_ Even thought he was Vanessa's father, he hated it when he called because it normally meant he had to go back out on the road earlier than planned or some thing worse. This would teach him to look at the phone next time instead of just answering it.

"What do you want this time?" He asked.

"I have a new story for you." He said. "I think you'll be very interested in it."

"I'm already interested in the new one I just got." Phil replied.

"It involves Vanessa as your valet." He said. His mind suddenly went silent as he sat back on the bar stool. He didn't think he'd ever have a story that involved Vanessa again, unless she was someone else's valet. "You're quite, I take it you're interested now."

"Yea, I just...just didn't think she'd want to be in a story with me." Phil said. "Considering we didn't end on good terms last time we were in the same room together. I haven't talked to her since."

"That's the thing, she doesn't know yet." He replied.

"She doesn't know yet." Phil repeated as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you kidding me? She hates me. Did you think you were going to be able to pull the wool over her eyes and send her out there? She won't do this. Not if her life depended on it."

"Look, I know you two have your issues, and when it comes to your relationship onscreen I really don't care. You can deal with that on your own time. She's the only Diva that'd possibly be willing to work with The Wyatt family. Besides it would make sense to put her in this. Valerie wouldn't fit." He said.

"She wouldn't fit? Oh, so this is a fight your family thing? Nice, real original." Phil said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, and I don't give a damn if it's original or not. It works. Vanessa's my rebel child, she'd perfect for this." He said. "If you think otherwise, please fill me in. I'm all ears."

Phil said nothing because he agreed with him. Vanessa wasn't your average Diva. She was willing to do anything that would set her apart from the others. All you had to do was take one look at her to know that. She had at least 6 tattoos on her body, and both a lip and belly piercing. Most of the Divas were scared to get in the ring with her because her style was unlike theirs. She wasn't prissy or afraid to do the hard moves that required a lot of work. She was a high flyer and was willing to kick your head off if you got in her way. She reminded him a lot of himself in the ring.

"Fine, I'm only in if she wants to do it. I'm not going to force her." Phil said. "She'll hate me even more if I do. That's the last thing I want."

"Good, and I'm glad you're taking this story." He replied. "It might be good for you in the long run."

"Why's that?" Phil asked.

"Who knows if it works out, and you play your cards right, it might be your second chance." He said before hanging up.

Phil let out a deep breath as he put his phone down. He knew the next few days were going to be very interesting. There was a possibility that Vanessa would be in his life again. He didn't know if he was ready for that. The only thing he knew was if he got that second chance, he wasn't going to let go of it. Not if his life depended on it, because he knew just how rare it was to get a second chance.

A/N: I really wanted to include last Monday night's Raw in this story but I lost track of time so I'll be starting it from this Monday's. Please bare with me, I'm afraid this may be off to a slow start. I hope you enjoy it thought. Let me know what you think. Oh and have a nice day! :)


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Two**

_'Vanessa and CM Punk...wait, what the hell?'_

Vanessa looked up and took in her surroundings before she decided if she was going to scream or not. Considering she was in a lobby full of strangers she figured it was better if she didn't. She couldn't believe she was in a story with him again. This was the last thing she wanted. The only partner she was willing to be in a storyline with was her sister Valerie and that was it. Whoever wrote this story needed to change it, and change it fast. It wasn't the fact that she despised him, it was that she didn't want to work with him after the way they had ended things. They hadn't been in the same room since, let alone said two words to each other. How the writers thought they could be in the same ring with each other, let alone acting like they loved each other, was beyond her.

"Vanessa." She heard her father say as he walked up to her.

"Dad." She replied.

"I see you got your new story. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think whoever wrote it, needs to change it." She said as he sat down across from her.

"Well, I can tell you that it's not going to be changed. It's a good story for you, and quite frankly you're the only Diva I trust with it." He said.

"You mean you wrote this? Why would you of all people put me with Phil in a story?" She asked.

"Look I know you hate him, but its what's best for business. The fans love you two together." He said.

"If the fans wanted us together, then why didn't you do it when he came back?" She asked.

"You were already in a story with AJ." He replied.

"I'm still in a story with AJ." She replied.

"Not anymore. That'll end after Survivor Series." He said. "After that you'll strictly be with Bryan and Phil only. You'll have a few singles matches, but we'll be including some mix tag with both Bryan and Phil."

"Looks like you have everything planned out." She mumbled.

He said nothing as he handed the script back to her. She placed her fingers on it as she looked up at him. She hated how he was okay with this. It was like he wanted her to get back together with Phil or something.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"How do I make it not awkward? How do we make the WWE Universe think we're together when we are so far from that it's not funny?" She asked.

"You take it one day at a time." He said. "It won't be easy, but it'll be worth it. Who knows you might actually end up being friends after all of this is over."

Vanessa smiled as he stood up. She found herself thinking about the past as she watched her father walk away. She didn't really hate Phil as much as she let on, but part of her wanted to though. Wasn't she suppose to? Wasn't like some unwritten rule or something? Who knew. All she knew was she was more nervous about this story than she should be. She took a deep breath as she stood up and made her way to the elevator. Maybe a long nap would clear her mind.

"Hold the elevator." She heard someone say as the doors began to close.

Her blue green eyes met his green ones as he stood in front of her. She could feel her body go numb as she looked at him. It had been a long time since she had been this close to him. She found herself hoping that he wouldn't leave because of her. It was odd, but she wanted him to stay.

"I'll take the next one." He softly replied.

"No, I mean...we're going to have to get along, why not start now?" She asked.

"Okay." He said as he slowly walked into the elevator.

She quickly flashed a soft smile as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. The awkward energy in the elevator was starting to drive her crazy. They were both waiting for the other to speak first.

"Your hair looks nice. It's darker." He said as he looked up at the numbers.

"Yea, I like it better this way. Thanks." She said.

"It brings out your eyes." He said.

"Phil..." She started as turned towards him.

He looked over at her as the doors opened again. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but the knot in her stomach told her it was important.

"I don't hate you, you know that right?" She asked.

"I know." He replied, taking a deep breath.

"I'll see you on Monday." He said with a small wave before the doors closed.

She quickly made her way to her room as soon as the elevator got to her floor. Her eyes began to sting as if she was going to start to cry. She forced herself to forget so she wouldn't. He didn't deserve anymore of her tears. She gathered herself and took a deep breath as she threw the script on her bed. It had been 7 months she walked out of the apartment she shared with him, and yet she still found herself missing him every day but she wasn't going to let him know that. There was no evidence that he missed her so why should she?

"Remember Vanessa, one day at a time." She whispered to herself. "Even if it takes all you've got."

_A/N: I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has followed/reviewed/favorited my little story. It really means so much to me. I can't wait to write more chapters for you to read. Thank you so much. :)_


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Three**

Vanessa took a deep breath as she sat up and looked out the window of her hotel room. Today was the day. The day that Phil Brooks came back into her life. She wasn't excited, nor was she unhappy about it. Quite frankly she didn't know what her mood was. Her stomach was full of butterfly's, and her mind was racing. Was she ready for this? It didn't really matter though, she had to be. You can't back out of a story the day it starts if you want to be on the show. Considering she was the Divas Champion and about to break a record, she kinda had to be on the show. There was no way the writers could come up with an idea in less than 12 hours and have enough time for her to rehearse it plus learn the lines before the show started.

"You're over thinking this Vanessa." She said to herself as she climbed out of the Queen sized bed.

She pushed the thought of her story and her job out of her mind as she picked up her phone and checked her messages. She had several messages from Valerie about her wedding, and one from her best friend, Brie, reminding her that they were to have coffee together this morning. She pulled back her long dark hair and changed her clothes before heading down to the lobby to meet Brie. Since Valerie was off planning her wedding, Brie was the person Vanessa told everything too. Hopefully she would have some advice on how to handle her situation.

"Good morning." Brie said as Vanessa opened her door.

"Good morning." Vanessa replied with a smile.

"You ready for to tonight?" Brie asked as they walked into the elevator.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she pushed the button for the lobby. Since Brie was engaged to Bryan, she already knew about Vanessa's new story and that the story also included Phil.

"Not really. It couldn't be more awkward, and it hasn't even started yet." Vanessa said.

"What do you mean?" Brie asked

"I saw him last night. We hardly said more than ten words to each other. The energy drove me nuts." Vanessa said.

Brie took a deep breath as the elevator reached the lobby. If there was one person in this world who knew how Vanessa really felt about Phil, it was Brie. She knew that Vanessa was still in love with him, and that she had never stopped.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Take it one day at a time I guess. Nothing I can do besides that really." Vanessa replied.

"Well I for one am happy you're giving this story a shot. Maybe then you can tell him how you really feel." She said.

"I doubt that. There was no indication that his feelings are still there." Vanessa said. "I think it's best if I just push the feelings aside and move on with my life."

Brie said nothing as her gaze fell on someone on the other side of the room. Vanessa quickly turned to follow her gaze. She didn't like what her eyes landed on either. Phil was in the corner talking to the newly single, Eva Marie. Eva hadn't been around for very long, but she already had a reputation and it wasn't a good one.

"Don't worry about her. She's just a bottom feeder looking for attention." Brie said.

"I'd like to think he wouldn't stoop that low, but I guess I don't know him that well anymore." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, you'll find someone who's better than that. Someone who will make you forget all about him." Brie said as Vanessa took a sip of her coffee.

Vanessa shot her a half smile as she watched Phil walk to the elevator alone. She wanted to go over to him and slap the taste out of his mouth for talking to Eva, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't supposed to care anymore. Vanessa quickly looked away as he took a look around the lobby. Brie was in the mist of telling her a story, but her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes slowly drifted back to the elevator. He was gone, and Eva was now waiting for the elevator.

"Classic move." She mumbled to herself. "What an idiot."

Eva flipped her bright red hair back as she walked into the elevator. Vanessa had never met her, but she already hated her. She looked like some who thought she was the better than she really was. She could feel the jealousy building inside of her the more she thought about it. Was he really going to go from dating the top Diva in WWE to dating someone who didn't even know how to wrestle? If so he was stupid. Better yet, he was probably just looking to get some and from what she had heard about Eva she was the person to go to.

"Vanessa...are you in there?" Brie asked as Vanessa looked back at her. "Earth to Vanessa."

"Yea, sorry. What'd you say?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Never mind." Brie said with a sly smile. "It's not that important, and I kind of already have my answer."

Vanessa shot her a look as Brie took a sip of her coffee. Brie hardly kept secrets from her. She was up to something, Vanessa didn't know what it was yet but she would figure it out.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. I'm happy to know that you guys are already loving Vanessa and Phil. Hopefully you still love them after this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading. :)


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Four**

Phil glanced at the TV in front of him as he began to pace the floor of the Gorilla Position. His green eyes had barley strayed from the screen since Vanessa's match had started. He noticed that her style had improved a little since he had last watched one of her matches. She was doing well, probably one of the main reasons she was on her way to becoming the longest reigning WWE Divas Champion. Her match with Vickie would be over any minute now, then the fun part would start. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to be in a story with him. Maybe it was because she didn't have an option. It was a relief to know she didn't hate him like he had thought. He hoped that meant the story would be easier to get through now.

"Here is your winner, Vanessa!" Justin Roberts said as Phil stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. It was time for the fun to start.

"Our Divas Champion is on a role. If she keeps this up for a few more weeks, she'll have a new record under that butterfly belt." Jerry said as Vanessa celebrated in the ring.

Phil smiled as he watched her. The fans loved her more than anything, there was no doubt about it. Vanessa loved them just as much. She smiled as she jumped down from the second rope and made her way to the middle of the ring. Before she could make another move the lights suddenly went out and The Wyatt Family's entrance began. Normally there would be a reaction from the crowd when they came out, but not this time. The crowd was so silent that it was almost eerie. They were playing right into the story without even knowing it.

"Where here." Bray said before blowing out his lantern.

"Why are The Wyatt's coming out here? Vanessa's a Diva, what do they have against her? She's harmless." Cole said.

Vanessa had a stone cold look on her face as she watched the bearded men walk down the ramp. It was like she was mesmerized by them. He watched as Bray sat down in his rocking chair and smiled. Luke made his way into the ring as the lights came back on. A sick sadistic smile as plastered on his face as he looked at her. Phil could feel the anger growing inside of him as Luke gave Vanessa a once over with his eyes. It was like she was a piece of meat he was about to devour and it pissed him off. If anyone was going to look at her like that, it was going to be him.

"Someone has to stop this." Cole said. "Someone has to stop this monster before he does anything disastrous."

Vanessa remained motionless as Luke inched closer and closer to her. Paul was right, she was good for this story. Any other Diva would be running towards the back as soon as their entrance started but not Vanessa. She wasn't backing down or showing any fear. If anything she looked like she going to join them or try to defend herself. That would be a sight to see. A Diva defending herself against what some called a psychotic bearded man and his family. The funny thing was, she could probably do it if she really wanted to.

"We're ready for you." A crew person said as he put his hand on Phil's shoulder.

Phil nodded and made his way through the curtain. He quickly ran down the ramp as soon as his music filled the arena. The crowd began to cheer as he slid into the ring and stood in front of Vanessa. Phil balled up his fists as Bray ordered Luke to get out of the ring. He had done what they had come here to do. They had found a way to get under his skin, they had found a weakness.

"I think The Wyatt's were planning on going after Vanessa to get into Punk's head, Cole." Jerry said. "I'm not sure, but it may have worked too."

"It's no secret they have a past. Punk cares for Vanessa more than anyone in the locker room...maybe even his life." Cole said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for CM Punk." Jerry said as Phil put his arm around Vanessa. "Who knows what would've happened if he wasn't here. Vanessa could've been hurt, if not worse."

"You okay?" he whispered as he smoothed out her hair. Vanessa said nothing as she nodded her head. "It won't happen again. I promise."

He could feel his body grow warm as he pulled her closer to him. He took a deep breath as he rested his chin on her head. He could smell the sent of honey and jasmine filled his nose. It still didn't take the anger away from him though. It was all he could do to hide his anger from her. Even though it was apart of their story his anger was real. The anger disappeared from his mind as he felt his heart jumped inside of his chest because she buried her face into his chest. It reminded him of those times when they were home alone on a stormy night and all he wanted to do was protect her from her fear. They may not of been together, but Vanessa was still the love of his life. Nothing or no one was going to hurt her if he had anything to say about it.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I'm going to try to follow the Punk, Bryan, and The Wyatt's story on Raw but I'm also going to add some changes to fit the story. Thanks again. :)


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Five**

"Punk, Punk can I get a quick word?"

Vanessa tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she watched him being interviewed by Josh Mathews. She wasn't going to lie, it felt good to be in his arms again. Maybe this pretending to be a couple thing was going to be easier than she thought. All she really had to do was transfer her real feelings onto the screen like she had before they ended things. It wouldn't be that hard would it?

"Yea, I'm going to put it as simple as this. You can do whatever you want to me, but leave Vanessa out of it." He said before he closed the door. "Hurt her and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

"Thanks Punk." Josh said before walking away.

Phil quickly closed the door and made his way over to his bag. She began to wonder if his anger was as real as he was portraying. If so, what was he so angry about? He said nothing as he unzipped his bag and grabbed his hoodie. He ran his hands through his hair as he took a quick look around the room. It was like he was making sure he had hid something from her. Suddenly all she could think about was the image of him and Eva standing in the corner of the lobby talking to each other. She wanted to ask him about it, but couldn't bring herself too. How would you start a conversation leading up to a question like that? Oh hey I like your facial hair, it makes you look really hot. By the way what were you doing with Eva in the hotel lobby? Can you say creeper mode? 'Cause she could. This was not the time or place for that.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat down beside her. "You need something to drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, but I'm not going to lie, I've been better." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault. You weren't the one looking me over like I was a piece of meat." She said. "I'm really hoping that was apart of the story. If not, I'm beyond creeped out."

He nodded as a smile came across his face. God she missed that smile. It was one of her favorite things in the world. All it had to do was flash across his face and she was putty in his hands. He looked over at her as he zipped up his hoodie. She could tell something was on his mind, but she didn't know what. She should've known better than to worry about it though. It wasn't like he was going to tell her, unless it was important. They weren't that close yet.

"I'm proud of the way you handled yourself tonight. Any other Diva wouldn't be able to handle this story like you. I'm happy I'm working with you again." He said. Vanessa nodded as she looked at him. "And congrats on being the soon to be longest reigning Divas Champion in history."

"Thanks, I didn't realize how much work it was." She replied. "I don't see how you did it."

"You're handling it much better than I ever did. Probably would've done worse if I didn't have you by my side." He said. "Who knows what would've happened if I didn't have you."

"You sure it wasn't Paul who made it worth while?" She sarcastically asked. "To hear him talk, he was the best thing about that reign. he won the matches, you just wore the Championship."

She softly laughed as he shot her a look and he scooted closer to her. So close that his body was almost on top of her's. She could feel her heart began to race faster and faster. She didn't know what he was doing, but she liked it. It was almost like he knew how she really felt about him.

"Don't even start. You were there for all of it, he was there for the end of it. I hate how they put that in our story." He said. "And I actually like you."

"Good, because I'm really looking forward to being friends again." She said.

Of course she wasn't but she couldn't tell him that. It was one thing to be rejected because he had fallen out of love with her, but another to be rejected because he was with Eva Marie. That would be far to painful to handle and a bit emabarising.

"Friends, that sounds perfect." He said with a smile.

She could feel his finger making circles on the palm of her hand as they sat in silence. It had been awhile since he had done that, yet she still carried the same feeling inside of her when he did. It was like fireworks were going off inside of her head.

"Good." She replied with a smile. "This story would be really awkward if we weren't."

He took a deep breath as the door opened and one of the crew members stuck his head in the door. His match was going to start any minute now and he had to go. Considering she wasn't officially his valet until after Survivor Series, she wasn't allowed to go out to the ring with him yet. He smiled and waved as he walked out the door. She quickly did the same before he disappeared. She took a deep breath as she put her hand down. Being friends with him was the last thing she wanted, but she'd take it as long as it meant she was in his life.

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm going to take a few days off to catch up, but I should have something posted by the weekend. :)_


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Six**

"You agreed to being just friends? Are you kidding me?" Bryan asked as Phil finished his push ups.

Phil took a deep breath as he tried to ignore Bryan. This was the last thing he had wanted to talk about, but Bryan insisted since Vanessa was his valet also. Phil understood why Bryan wanted to talk about it, he needed to know what he was getting himself into, but it was also his personal life. He preferred to keep that part of his life personal. He hated the way the fans obsessed about his life and didn't understand why it was such a big deal who he did or didn't date. They seemed to love him and Vanessa together though. He wasn't exactly bitching about it either, but it was her idea for them to be friends, not his.

"It's what she wants. I'm not thrilled, but I'll take it." He said.

"I think you're making a mistake." Bryan said.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he sat down on the floor. Of course he was making a mistake, but he wasn't going to admit it. He never liked to admit he was making a mistake no matter what it was about.

"What would you do if it was Brie? I think you'd do the same thing." He replied.

"It's not Brie and I, it's you and Vanessa. Stop trying to change the subject." Bryan said. "If you really want to know, I wouldn't be friends with her. I couldn't. Besides, you and I both know you can't be friends with someone you've been in love with for over 4 years."

He nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the ground. It was no secret that Vanessa wasn't like the other girls he had dated. He actually cared about her instead of treating her like crap, until his ego eventually caught up with him. It only took him a few months to realize just how bad he had treated her in the last few months of their relationship.

"Hey boys." He heard Brie say, snapping him out of his day dream.

He waved at Brie as she kissed Bryan. Brie was Vanessa's best friend, if anyone knew how she felt about him it would be her. She probably wouldn't tell him thought. It'd be breaking one of the stupid girl code rules that every girl lived by. He shook his head as he looked down at his feet. That was one of the many things he'd never understand.

"We were just talking about Vanessa actually." Bryan said as Phil looked up.

"Oh really. Do I want to know?" She asked.

"Phil thinks that him and Vanessa can be just friends." Bryan said.

"There's no way that can happen." Brie said, flipping her long dark hair to the side.

"Why's that? It was her idea by the way, not mine." He said.

"It may have been her idea, but you're the one who agreed to it. Now there's probably no chance you'll get back together." She said.

"Wait, there was a chance?" He asked. "How? I thought she hated me until now."

They both smiled as they shook their heads. It was like they knew something he didn't. Was Vanessa still in love with him? If she was then why did she just want to be friends now? Had he done something and not realized it?

"There's always a chance that you'll get back together. That is unless you wait to long and the other person just wants to be friends." Bryan said.

"How do I fix it?" He asked.

"You attack from the inside." Brie replied.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she looked confident about it.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"I'm not going to lie, you were the last person I wanted her with after she ended things with you. Now that I see how miserable you are with out her, I've changed my mind. You realized you made a mistake and you're ready to fix it." She said.

"How is that attacking from the inside?" He asked.

"I'm your way in. I know everything about Vanessa. I know how she thinks, I can help you fix this." She said. "If you really want her back, you've got to trust me."

He said nothing as Bryan and Brie got out of the ring. He had never thought about using Brie to get Vanessa back. Then again he never really thought he'd have a chance to get her back. He took a deep breath and followed them out of the ring.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he looked at Brie.

"Yea." She said with a smile. "'Cause you and I both know that you can't be just friends with the person you love."

He said nothing as he nodded his head. She was right, he couldn't be just friends with Vanessa. It was damn near impossible. He let out a loud sigh as he made his way out of the gym. His eyes squinted, reacting to the change of light. He didn't want to force or trick Vanessa in anyway, but starting now he was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

A/N: Sorry for the late posting. I'm not going to post a chapter that includes this week's Smackdown, but I will be posting one with Survivor Series. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be posting next week since it's a holiday, but I will be working on them. Thank you to all my readers/followers. I love you all. :)


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Seven**

_'God my neck hurts, damn you Eva.'_

Vanessa closed her eyes as she began to rub the back of her neck. She had taken a spill, via Eva Marie's lack of in-ring knowledge, during her match with the Total Divas. It hurt like hell, but she got her redemption by eliminating her from the match. She took a deep breath as she opened her blue green eyes and looked down at her Divas Championship. Her team may have lost, and her body was beat up, but at least she still had her Divas Championship.

"You okay?" Brie asked as she walked up to Vanessa.

"Yea, my neck hurts a little, but I'm fine." She replied."Eva just needs to learn how to wrestle."

"At least you eliminated her." Brie said with a smile as she placed her left hand on Vanessa's sholder.

"I'd like to do more than eliminate her from a match. If you know what I mean." Vanessa mummbled.

"Speaking of that..." Brie started as Vanessa flipped her hair to the side.

"I don't want to know, nor do I care. Phil and I have agreed to be just friends." Vanessa quickly replied.

"Thats good, but thats not what I was going to say. I was going to tell you that he's not with Eva." Brie said. "He's not with anyone."

Vanessa's eyebrows quickly shot up as she looked at her long time friend. Her mind was racing with questions, yet she wasn't sure what one she should ask. Suddenly all of the questions went away as she saw Phil round the corner. Now was not the time to ask questions. Her eyes darted away from him as he stopped to talk to a few of the Superstars standing in the hall. Brie smiled as she looked at her. Vanessa had been caught.

"What?" Vanessa asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love when you try to act like you're not checking him out. It's cute." Brie said.

"I wasn't. I just noticed he was there." Vanessa quickly responded. "Besides, like I said we're just friends."

"Whatever, I have to go." Brie said with a smile. "I've got a sexy bearded man waiting for me to congratulate him."

"Gross." Vanessa said as she watched her walk away.

Phil turned on his heel as Brie walked past him. It was obvious he had been waiting for her to leave so he could come over. She could feel her body grow warmer with each step. It wasn't long before he beside her. Her eyes darted up towards him as he smiled down at her. He was still in a good mood from his match earlier.

"This luggage cart taken?" He asked.

"No." She replied with a small laugh as she moved over.

She smoothed out her long hair as his skin brushed against hers. He was doing it again. He had to know how crazy it made her, otherwise he wouldn't do it every time he sat by her. Maybe it was just a habit from the past. Either way, she hoped it never stopped.

"Nice recovery from Eva's misjudgment." He said as he put his shirt down beside him.

"You saw that?" She asked.

She was hoping it wasn't that noticeable, but clearly it hadn't. Another reason Eva shouldn't be on the main roster. Sure Vanessa had made her fair share of mistakes, but she knew how to make them look like the had been planed.

"Yea. How's your neck?" He asked as his eyes drifted towards the huge red spot her hands had created on the back of it from rubbing it.

"It's stiff, and hurts. I should be fine in a few days though." She replied.

She took a deep breath as his hand brushed against the back of her neck. Her pain disappeared from her mind as his thumb glided over the spot she had rubbed for the past half hour.

"You should probably put some ice on that." He said, pulling her out of her day dream.

"Doc said the same thing." She replied with a smile. "And that I probably won't be cleared to have a match until Smackdown."

"You can still go out to the ring with me right?" He asked. "And Bryan?"

She nodded and placed her Championship over her shoulder. He looked down at his feet as she jumped down from the luggage cart.

"I have to go meet Valerie back at the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." He replied with a nod.

She softly smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She could feel his skin grow warmer as her lips met his cheek.

"Vanessa..." She heard him say as he grabbed her hand.

"Yea?" She asked as she looked back at him.

He said nothing like he was trying to come up with something to say to her. She would stand here and wait for him to say anything if she knew she had the time. All he had to do was say something.

"Never mind." He replied, letting go of her hand.

She took a deep breath as she looked at him. She smiled as she walked away from him and made her way to her locker room to gather her things. When she got to her room she changed her clothes, grabbed her bag, and made her way to her rental car. Her mind was racing again. The questions from earlier had been replaced with questions about what he was going to say to her. Why was he holding back? Maybe that was a question she should be asking herself.

_A/N: Ugh we were so close! I hope you enjoyed the suspense. Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I really love reading all of them. I probably wont be posting much this week since its a holiday week. :)_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Eight**

_"From the looks of it Cole, Vanessa and CM Punk are a couple again. That means more Vanessa time for me."_

Vanessa smiled as Jerry's voice filled her ears. Even though it was just for their story the idea of her and Phil getting back together was starting to sound better and better to her the more she thought about it. Hopefully he thought so too. Maybe that's what he was trying to tell her last night? Only time would tell. She started to twist one of her dark brown curls as she continued to watch Phil dominate the match. He had Luke locked in a sleeper hold, and it seemed to be working very well. Both him and Bryan had dominated most of the match from the beginning. There was no doubt about it, they were a good team. To say she was proud to be apart of this team was beyond an understatement. She loved it. They were so easy to feed off of and interact with. If the writers were smart they would keep them together.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." Cole said as Phil let go of Luke and began to kick him in the stomach. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that one."

"Punk know's how to use his feet to his advantage, they're almost lethal." Jerry said. "It's a very impressive skill to have in you're line up."

"I agree. Both the fans and Vanessa seem to love it too." Cole said. "Most people don't know that Punk taught Vanessa some of the moves he uses in the ring. You can tell that she has learned a lot from him by her in-ring style."

"Speaking of Vanessa, have I mentioned that I'm happy she's out here? She's much better to look at than The Wyatt's." Jerry replied. "I could stare at her all day. Punk's a lucky guy to have her in his corner."

Vanessa's smile grew bigger as Phil looked over at her. She could feel her blood grow warmer as he shot her his famous sly smile and a quick wink. The crowd began to cheer as he pointed towards her. The fans were loving the fact that she and Phil were back together. Her father was right, they were good for business. The energy in the building was beyond crazy as he turned his attention back to the match. This was one of the best crowds she had preformed in front of. Their cheers quickly turned into boos as Luke began to pick up the upper hand. He nailed a few elbows to the side of Phil's neck as Phil fell to his knees. She adjusted her Championship on her shoulder as she started to pace back and forth a little.

"Things are starting to look bad for Punk." Jerry said. "This isn't good. It isn't good at all."

"No doubt about it Jerry. Luke is like a mammoth. He isn't the easiest man to get off of you when he has you locked into a hold like that." Cole said.

"Not only does he look like a mammoth, he's as scary as a mammoth too." Jerry said.

The crowd began to cheer as she placed both of her hands on the canvas and looked into Phil's eyes. He was in a lot of pain, and she hated that she couldn't do anything to help him. He winced as Luke's grip grew tighter. She took a deep breath as the pacing began again. The crowd's cheers grew louder and louder, yet it didn't seem to help. Luke had too much momentum.

"Come on Punk!" She said as she began to beat on the canvas. "Come on Punk!"

_"CM Punk, CM Punk."_

The crowd cheered along with her as she continued to pound on the canvas. A small smile grew across her face as she began to pick up motivation. He was only allowed to gain a few moments of it before Luke shot him down again. She bit her lip as she watched Luke pick him up by his hair and closeline him to the ground. Luke began to mock Phil as he held out his arms and gestured to the crowd. Her gut began to twist in knots as she watched Luke maul Phil to the ground again. She had to do something to draw Luke's attention away from Phil long enough for him to gain the upper hand. She quickly grabbed the middle rope and stood on the canvas.

"Hey!" She screamed as she looked at Luke. "Hey you! Big and ugly, yea I'm talking to you!"

Luke ignored Phil and turned to look at her. He slowly made his way towards her like he did the last time he had been in the ring with her. She had to admit, this time is was bit more intimidating than before. Next thing she knew, Luke's large body collided with her's. She wasn't sure if it was apart of the plan or if it had happened on accident. All she knew was it felt like she had been hit by a train. She felt her head hit the side the floor, then everything went dark.

_A/N: Sorry for being so late to post this chapter and that it's so crappy. I feel like it's thrown together. I was going to have Vanessa be kidnapped, but I really didn't like that idea. I will also be posting chapter nine by the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and hello to my new followers. I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving! :)_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Nine**

_'Oh my God are you okay?' -Val_

Vanessa took a deep breath as she placed her phone onto the doctors table. No she wasn't okay. Her neck was killing her and she was pretty sure she had a concussion. She took a look around the room as she waited for the doctor to come in. The longer it took the more anxious she became. Her eyes grew wide as the door opened. Time to face the music. Her nerves settled as soon as she saw it was Phil.

"Hey, you heard anything yet?" He asked as he poked his head in. She shook her head no as she began to twist one of her long curls. "You want some company?"

"Yea, I'm kinda freaking out right now." She softly replied.

He shot her a soft smile as he closed the door behind him. She was glad he was here. Even thought their relationship was kind of weird at the moment, he was the only one she wanted with her right now. He always knew exactly what to say to make things better.

"Why are you freaking out? Is it your head? Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Fine, but that's not the part that has me freaked out." She replied.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Nothing looks broken, or misplaced." He said.

"What if something's wrong though? What if I can't get in the ring again?" She asked as tears began to build up. "I don't want my last match to be against that idiot."

"It's going to be okay, Nes." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her heart began to best faster and faster as she breathed in his sent. It was like an adrenaline rush to her. She loved it. They separated as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, but I have your test results." He said as he looked at them.

"Please tell me I'm cleared." She said as she looked at him. He said nothing as he took a deep breath and sat his clip board on the desk beside him. "I'm not cleared am I?"

"I'm sorry Vanessa, I can't clear you for in ring action. Your going to have some time off." The doctor said as he looked at her.

"It's nothing serious is it?" She mumbled as she looked down at her Championship.

"No, your suffering from a few concision symptoms that's all. You should be fine after a week of rest." He said. "Back in time to celebrate your new record."

Vanessa forced a smile to her face as she looked up at him. Honestly she could careless about her record. It meant nothing to her if she couldn't defend her championship. In the mist of her over thinking she felt Phil place his hand on her back to comfort her. The same rush she had felt before was coming back to her. She hated the idea of not being able to see him for a week. She was just getting used to him again.

"I guess this means you'll be without me for a week." She said as the doctor walked out of the room. Phil said nothing as he turned away from her and looked down at his feet. He let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. From the looks of him you'd think he was the one who had to take a week off instead of her. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm good." He replied.

"That's funny, 'cause you're acting like you're the one who has to take the week off instead of me." She replied.

He turned to look at her as the door opened and her father walked in. Her attention quickly went from Phil to him. She could tell from the look on his face he had already spoke with the doctor and knew that she wasn't cleared.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked as he kissed her hair.

"Fine, not thrilled about taking a week off though." She replied.

"You have to do what you have to do Vanessa. Besides you deserve it, and so dose Phil." He said. Phil shot him a sideways glace as he stood up straight. He had taken a few months off after Wrestlemania, so why was he in need of a week off now? "It will be part of your story. We'll say you're at home being the good boyfriend and taking care of Vanessa, and when I say take care of her, I mean take care of her."

Neither one said a thing as he walked out of the room. There was nothing to say really. All she knew was that instead of having a week to herself, she now had a week with someone she had barely spent a whole day with since they had ended things.

"This should be interesting." Phil said, breaking the silence.

"On the bright side, we'll have a lot to catch up on." She said.

"Yea, we will. I'm go get your bags, then I'll meet you back here." He said, touching her leg. "And don't worry, I have the perfect idea for where we should go."

She smiled as he walked out of the room. For the first time in a while she didn't try to figure out where they were going, she just went with the flow. She had learned that it was easier to live that way instead of trying to change things all the time. It wasn't like she didn't trusted him, that was another thing that never went away. She had a feeling that this week off was going to be the one of best weeks she'd had in a long time.

A/N: I've decided to change the story because I don't like the way Punk's story is going on Raw. From now on I'll be making it up and not including anything from his real story. This chapter takes place at Smackdown, not Raw. Thank you for reading and the reviews. Have a nice night! :)


	11. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM Punk/Phil Brooks or any of the other WWE characters in this story. I only own the plot._

**Chapter Ten**

_'Fuck, why is it so bright? Wait, where the hell am I?'_

Vanessa sat up as she looked around the room. Suddenly the room became very familiar to her. She had been here with Phil several times. It was their get away from the rest of the world place. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember how she got here. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep in his car. She pulled her long curly hair back as she pushed the covers aside and stood up. She stretched out her body as she looked out the window. She loved the way the water looked in the morning. It was so still, and beautiful. In the mist of her day dreaming, she felt her stomach growl. She placed her hand on her stomach and made her way down the steps to the kitchen. The kitchen was her favorite place in the whole house. Phil and her had spent most of their time here. She loved it when he made food for her. She played with the end of her hair as she starred into the fridge. It was like she was waiting for food to appear or something. Clearly it had been awhile since he had been here. She heard the front door open as she shut the door. A smile grew across her face as Phil walked into the kitchen with doughnuts in one hand and coffee cups in the other.

"Good morning." He said as he put a cup of hot chocolate on the counter in front of her. Her smile grew bigger as she looked down at it, then back up at him. She was surprised that he still remembered that she preferred it in a to go coffee cup instead of a normal one.

"Oh, I love you!" She said as she opened the box and pulled out one of the doughnuts. She watched as a smile grew across his face as she began to pull the doughnut apart. She chose not to say anything to defend herself. Why should she? It wasn't exactly a lie. "Umm...quick question. How'd I get inside?"

"I brought you in. You looked so beautiful, and I didn't want to wake you." He said.

Vanessa raised her eye brows as she looked up at him. Did he just say she was beautiful? Isn't that what everyone says about sleeping people though? It probably didn't mean anything. Then again she did tell him that she loved him a few moments ago. She watched as he sat his coffee down and walked into the living room. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt about her? Was it that complicated to say_ 'Hey, I still love you!'_?

"I can tell you haven't been here in a long time." She said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yea, I haven't really had the time." He replied.

"Well if we're going to stay here for the week, it might be a good idea to go grocery shopping. There's nothing in there for me to cook." She said.

"You mean for me to cook." He said with a sly smile. She popped a small piece of her doughnut into her mouth as she looked at him. He knew her too well. "Hows your neck feeling?"

"Good, I guess. It feels like it's supposed to. It doesn't hurt anymore." She said, taking a deep breath. "It kinda sucks that I won't be able to have another match before my big celebration though."

"Speaking of that, your script is in for that." He said as he shoved a few papers her way. She let out a sigh as she shuffled through the papers. She had been the Divas Champion for 210 days now, but to her it wasn't about the record anymore. She rather skip all of the promos and parties and just defend it like she hadn't broken a record. That's what being the Divas Champion should be about, not records. "How about we go do that grocery shopping thing you were talking about earlier?"

Her blue green eyes darted up towards him as she smiled. How he still knew how to take her mind off of things like this was beyond her. Any normal ex-boyfriend would've forgot it by the time he got a new girlfriend, but not Phil.

"I'll run up and get my jacket, then I'll meet you back down here." She said, standing up.

He nodded as she walked past him. She quickly ran up the stairs and walked into the room. There were several bags over by the window, but they weren't just her's. The thought never ran through her mind that she was sharing the room with Phil. She had done it many times before, but never as his ex-girlfriend. That would be interesting. She pushed the thought out of her head and grabbed a hoodie out of the bags, then made her way back down the stairs.

"You didn't think you could come back without me knowing did you?" She heard someone say as she made her way down the stairs. Her pace got slower and slower as the voice became louder. She had no idea who this woman was, but from the looks of it she was a friend of Phil's. A smile grew across his face as she reached the last step. It wasn't long before the woman turned to look at her. Before she knew it the petite, black woman put her arms around her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Phil for an explanation. She had no idea who she was, so why was she hugging her?

"You must be Vanessa." She said, pulling back to look at her. "I'm Sophia."

_A/N: Sorry for getting this out so late. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. :)_


End file.
